A sacrifice for a friend
by thekeeperofwords
Summary: Kel gets into deeep trouble w Scanrans when she saves Raoul and needs rescuing when they realize she is the one who killed Blayce. Will her rescuers help her in time? will she live? KD and a little KC PLEASE RR
1. A sacrafice for Raoul

A/n: The regular stuff…I own none of the characters…Tammy does of course.

(Kel is at Steadfast after killing Blayce)

There was a knock at the door. Kel opened it to reveal Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malories Peak.

"Oh, Hello sir," she stood aside to let him into her room.

"Hello, Kel," he said amiably. " I was requested to bring you back to New Hope… Are you up to it?"

Kel nodded and grabbed her packs, then went to the barn to tack up Hoshi. Very soon, the two knights were riding and joking.

Kel stopped. "Giantkiller Road," she said suddenly, gazing at the stretch in front of them.

"Not a very happy place, is it," Raoul observed.

"Hmm."

There was a snap of a twig, and both knights strained to see through the dense trees.

"Not again…" muttered Raoul. Kel beckoned him forward along a small path. He followed hesitantly.

In the trees, the was the faint smell of a bonfire.

"Someone's here," whispered Kel.

With a roar of Victory, a squad of Scanrans was upon them. Most were trying to pull Raoul from his saddle. Kel thought quickly. _If they kill him…well the realm needs him more than they need me._

She launched off of Hoshi, slamming into the majority of the attackers.

"No, Kel!" Raoul bellowed. Kel threw herself at the final Scanrans, and slapped Drum's flank with all the force she could muster. The frightened horse bolted, Raoul atop him. 

"Kel," he moaned. She was in deep trouble. He heaved on the reins, to no avail. Miserably, he turned in the saddle to look for Kel.

"Submit to my sword," commanded the Scanran captain. "Tell us Tortall's battle plans."

"Never!"

Drum galloped away, and Raoul saw no more.


	2. Coming to a decision

"Raoul, what's wrong?" Ordered King Jon. Worry creased his brow.

"Kel," croaked Raoul. "Gods Jon, they got her."

The King paled. "What?!"

"We were-- riding to New Hope. And came across some Scanrans. She--," he grimaced, "she saved me."

"Mithros, Raoul, time was when you didn't need a bodygaurd," Jon mused.

Swiftly Raoul drew his sword and let it rest on Jon's chest. "I've said it before, Jon. I won't lose her."

"So..she's alive?" the king asked calmly.

Raoul let his sword drop, looking defeated. "I don't know," he confessed.

"And the Scanrans have her," Jon confirmed. Raoul winced at buried his face in his hands. He came to a decision.

"Jon, I'm going to find her," he straightened up, "and I'm taking two squads. Dom's and Aiden's."

Jonathon balked. "Two? Well… good luck. I hope you find her."


	3. On her way to Hamrkeng

Kel gulped, watching Raoul struggle to get control of Drum until he was out of sight. She drew a wavering breath. Her Yamani training kept her standing tall and seeming un-afraid. She would never give in to her barbarian captors.

"I'll give ye one chance more," the leading Scanran said in crude common. "Yeild now, an' tell what we ask. I'm Ivan Ragorsk, (a/n he is the only character I made up) high in th' eyes of King Maggur Rathausak." He jerked his head and a soldier quickly stole her sword.

Kel's knees began to quiver. She took a steadying breath and silently recalled her friends and accomplishments. She was satisfied. "I will not," she said resolutely.

Ivan growled a curse and raised his axe.

"Wait!" cried one of the soldiers. "This be th' 'un that killed his Lord Stenmun and th' Mage Blayce. I was there. "'Scaped, though. The King's put a prize reward on 'er."

Ragorsk grunted, then nodded. Swiftly they bound and gagged her, then slung her over a horse. With a shudder Kel realized that they were taking her to Hamrkeng, (a/n: is that the Scanran capital? I'm too lazy to look it up) and to the dreaded King Maggur.


	4. In the practice courts

A/n: Sorry my chapters are so short, but I don't have much time to write L . Thanks to all the reviewers tho!! J 

Raoul found Dom in the practice courts, sparring with Wolset. Hearing his arrival, Dom looked up. Caught off guard, he was punched squarely in the eye. Raoul shook his head and strode over to the cursing Dom.

"Let's see," he ordered.

Dom removed his hand to show his rapidly-coloring eye.

"Nice," Raoul observed. "Reminds me of the ones Kel used to get…" his voice cracked.

The sergeant searched his commander's eyes. "Sir? Kel? Is something wrong?"

The knight nodded gravely. "Dom, all of you," he met every soldier's gaze. "I have terrible news. The Lady Knight has been captured by Scanrans."

Dom groaned and looked away. Raoul continued.

"I need all of you to come with me on a rescue. Also, would you gather Aiden's squad and tell them the news?"

(A/N: sorry if it resembles LK, but it will be different)

Every man nodded enthusiastically and set off towards the barracks. Except on. Dom still sat, horrorstruck. Raoul knelt beside him.

"Sergeant Domitan?"

"You weren't there, Sir," mumbled Dom, "when she killed Blayce. I'm _sure_ Maggur has a price on her head. She wouldn't be hard to recognize, after all. I'm worried about her."

"Dom…" Raoul paused. Dom looked up expectantly. "Dom, do you have a-a romantic intrest in Kel?"

Shocked, Dom stared at the knight, then nodded slowly. "I think I always have."

"She's quite a lady," added Raoul softly. "You love her then?"

Dom nodded again, noting the wistful look on the knight's face.

"Do you, Sir? I mean, you two are so close, and alone so often, I can't help but wonder if anything ever happened."

Raoul shook his head. "My love for her is different. And you? Did you two ever…ah…" he said it tentatively, as if afraid of the answer.

A sly grin snuck onto Dom's features. "Not yet but if--when-- we find her, I'm going to take her into my arms, bring her to a nice private place, and-- well, that is, Sir, unless you want to first!!"

"You forget that I'm deeply in love with Buri," said Raoul tonelessly. "Kel's all yours, within reason."

He leaned back against the fence and closed his eyes. Dom realized that a single tear formed in the corner. He bit his lip and looked down, knowing that Kel's chances of living were slim.

A/n: well, hope you like it! I'm going to have a whole bunch more chapters. Even though I'm probably done with it, ( I might do a sequel) I'm still open to suggestions. So please REVIEW!!


	5. Idiot I may be

Both men looked up when the gate opened and Buri trotted in, towing a staggering Neal behind her. Instinctively, Dom stood up to take his cousin.

"What happened?" he asked the angry K'mir.

"I told him about Kel she replied shortly, then advanced on Raoul. "You shouldn't go. It's…not worth it." she stroked his arm with weathered fingers, which he promptly brushed off. Around him, men of the Own were returning with baggage and supplies.

"Look around you," Raoul growled at Buri, motioning from the soldiers to the intoxicated Neal. "You seem to be the only one who thinks she's not worth it. I can't believe you." Angrily, he pushed past her to question the young knight.

"Queenscove," he said gently, and odd contrast to his red face and moist eyes, "What are you doing?"

Neal swayed. "Kel got captured by the bloody Scanrans!" he gasped.

With an uneasy glance at Raoul, Dom pulled Neal out of the yards to find Alanna and her sobering potion.

"Wait!" Raoul called after him. "I'd like you to get Kennan here." He thought back to the several times he had walked in on Kel and her lover, and again felt a small pang of jealousy. When he turned around, Buri stood with her arms crossed.

"The King's not happy," she warned. "I think he just realized now what you were about to attempt to do. He said he would be here."

Right on cue, Jon stormed into the courts. He pointed a shaking finger at Raoul. "You are crazy," he accused. "There is no way I will let you do this. I don't know what I was thinking before!" Raoul waited idly, letting the King's words roll past him. Jon continued. "Mindalen had the right idea. She got you back here where you belong. I owe her that."

Raoul was seething. He mouthed wordlessly. Enraged, he turned his back on Jon.

"Do you want to die?!" choked Jonathon. "IT WON'T WORK, my liege." When Raoul didn't face him, Joon knew he was close to losing one of his best knights, and one of his best friends. "You idiot," he hissed, and left.

Still with his back to the retreating King, Raoul licked his lips. Buri didn't want to be around at the moment and walked away. Raoul too went to his rooms to get ready. He sat down on his bed, but hopped back up and searched through his cupboards for a drink. Finally, he found a bottle of wine. He sat down and poured himself a generous glass, the another, a third, and a forth. The big man had just gone back to fretting over Kel when Jon opened the door and walked in.

"Raoul, I'm sorry. I--"

"Idiot I may be, but I'm still going. I'll find her," Raoul said, a little too loudly.

"You've been drinking," Jon said cautiously. "You don't drink."

Raoul glared at him.

"I'm worried about you," whispered Jon. "You can't get killed."

Raoul jumped to his feet. Why Can't I ?" he demanded. "If Kel can, the so can I!" he swayed drunkenly, then broke down, sobbing. Just then, Dom tentatively poked his head into the doorway.

"Sorry, is this a bad time…or may I come in?"

Raoul nodded and Jon motioned the soldier in.

"We've got my squad, Aiden's, Sir Meathea--Queenscove, and Sir Kennan," he informed them. "I think we should get going as soon as possible."


	6. The mysterious Scanran

Kel struggled in the ropes that bound her. _What would Rathausak do to her?_ _Torture her? Use her for ransom? _Then she nearly laughed out loud at her own folly. She was just a knight, and doubted that the king would lift a finger to save her. But Raoul might. And so would Dom. Suddenly, tears sprung to her eyes at the thought of those two. She loved them both. And Neal. All she knew was that she needed to get hom.

"What are you going to do to me in Hamrkeng?" she asked her captors.

Ivan laughed and explained the deaths that awaited her, and soon, every soldier was laughing and jeering. Except one. He stayed quiet in the back. He had blond hair and blue-green eyes. He puzzled Kel. She thought that she recognized him. When the mysterious Scanran saw Kel looking at him, he cleared his throat and pulled his hood up, shadowing his face. Kel shook her head and focused on Ivan, still suspicious. Very soon, they set up camp. One of the soldiers made a fire. Kel was given bread and an apple, then chained to Ivan. She settled down to sleep.

a/n: sorry this one is so short. Thanks to all the reviewers! You guys are so nice. I know the characters are sometimes quite ooc, but oh well


	7. A necessary hard ride

A sober Raoul rode out on Drum, followed by 2 squads of the Own, plus 2 knights. Neal and Cleon rode at the rear, faces glum.

"I didn't marry, you know," Cleon blurted. "I just couldn't do it. I made my younger brother marry her."

Neal stared at him, shocked, but didn't say anything. He had nothing to say.

A while later, Raoul called for a halt and dismounted. Neal rode up and watched as the commander sifted through the ashes of a fire.

"About a day old," Raoul said, and gingerly dusted his hands. "Come over here."

He walked through the trees and stopped. "This is where they got her."

"There's no blood," Neal said softly.

"We'll find her. She's alive. She has to be."

The two walked back to the waiting men.

"It will be a hard ride," announced Raoul, "but we can do it."

He mounted and signaled for a canter as the sun set behind the trees to their left.

A/n: I know, another really short chapter! But, I'm doin 3 chapters tonight, so its ok, isn't it??


	8. the realization and the note

A/n: Ok , this would be the shortest chapter of all, but I decided to join it w/ the next on, so it will be split

Kel was awakened by Ivan's hard shove. Groggily, she got up and stretched. As they were leaving, the mysterious Scanran volunteered to go back and cover their tracks. He caught up with them later, and winked at Kel. She studied him. After several moments, she realized who he was, and smiled slightly.

A/n: HAHAHAHA a cliffy! Well, maybe you've figured out the lil secret by now. Hopefully not. Neway, on with the story!!

After heavy riding, the rescue group was still going. This time, it was Dom that called for a stop.

"My lord, look at this!" he called to Raoul.

The knight came over and pulled the bit of parchment off the branch. Reading it, he shivered.

-- You have to hurry--

"Someone knows we're coming," he murmured. Shaken yet determined, he discovered another enemy campsite. "We're close."


	9. too much happens for there to be a title

Thank you again to all of the reviewers: guess what!?!?! IN THIS CHAPTER, THE MYSTERIOUS SCANRAN IS REVEALED! ! WOOHOO

That night Kel's group made camp again. By the time Ivan was asleep, Kel still sat awake, thinking of her friends. When the mysterious Scanran came to tell her to get to sleep, only she noticed the key he left at her feet. Cautiously she freed herself. There was a note attached to the key. She read it.

-- Raoul and his men are close by. Good luck--

Slowly, she crept out of camp, pausing by the mysterious man's sitting figure.

"Thanks, Baron Cooper. See you in Corus," she whispered, and set off to find Raoul.

(A/n: well? There ya go. If you haven't figured it out, George was on one of his spy missions J )

************ *

Roaul, Dom, Neal, and Cleon shared a campfire. All were silent.

"How many were there, Sir?" Cleon finally asked.

"'Bout fifteen," Raoul replied gruffly. Silence again.

A sentry trotted to the four men, leading someone behind him. "Sirs," he said, breathless, "she's here!"

Raoul lept up and rushed over to the soldier, who stepped aside. Kel stood, smiling. Barely able to contain his extreme joy and relief, Raoul swept the lady knight off her feet and twirled her around. When he let her down, Neal embraced her firmly. Then Dom picked her up and carried her off. Cleon still sat, staring into the fire.

"Kennan, what's wrong?" said Raoul.

"I didn't know-- her and Dom…"the redhead trailed off.

Raoul bit his lip, unsure of what to say. In the silence, Cleon got up and trudged off to his bedroll. Kel and Dom didn't return till morning

When Raoul awoke, he went in search of Kel. He found her sitting on a log at the edge of camp, deep in thought. Fighting the urge to question her about where she had slept the last night, he asked a question that had been nagging at him.

"So, how did you get away?"

She jumped, not having heard him approach.

"Alanna'a husband--George-- was among the Scanrans, spying, I presume. He freed me."

Raoul nodded thankfully and sat down beside her.

"I'm taking the men to deal with those Scanrans, but I'll leave Cleon here," Raoul explained.

"Kel looked down. "Couldn't--Dom?"

Raoul smiled meekly. "No, then I'd be wondering about you two here alone. I think you have to explain things to Kennan."

Kel gripped the older knight's hands in a silent understanding, and he left.


	10. Alone with Cleon

As the squads readied for battle, Dom sought out Cleon and pulled him aside.

"I don't wanted you doing anything to her," Dom said in a clipped voice. "No flirting, kissing…"

"So…" Cleon interrupted, acting like Dom hadn't said anything. "You two slept together last night, huh? Well, bud, lay off! She and I would have, but.. She wanted her shield."

"And now she has it," Dom snapped, "and me!"

"That's for her to decide," Cleon muttered as Dom rode out. Just when the soldiers got out of sight, Kel walked past Cleon. He caught her by the arm.

"I know about you and Dom," he told her. She was about to respond, but he kept going. "I didn't marry, you know. I thought that we might…"

Kel met his grey eyes firmly, seeing the hurt in them. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He pulled her close and kissed her sweetly, then gently lowered her to the ground, still kissing. She tried to resist, thinking of Dom, but soon sagged in his arms, and fell asleep there.

************ *

A/n: I know, they r getting very short. I was gonna combine it w./ another chap but everyone kept walkin in on me and I got sick of it. Will post soon


	11. forgiving and invitation

A/n: SO sorry I havent updated in AGES! I was writing If Only They Hadnt Fought, then other stories. But alas, I have had a request to update this, so that I will! Warning, the characters become VERY ooc in later chapters. Its just sorta dramatic…I will warn you again in the ooc chapter.)

The Tortallans had a brief skirmish with the Scanrans, but acquired no causalities. When they returned to camp, with George amongst them, Dom searcher for Kel--and found her wrapped in Cleon's arms. 

Livid with rage, he kicked dirt into the redhead's face. Cleon woke, spitting and spluttering, and scrambled up. Kel opened an eye, spotted Dom, and started babbling an explanation. Dom silenced them both with a look.

"I have to save her honor, if not mine," Cleon blurted. "-- forced her into it. I'm sorry." he accepted Dom's slap without a blink, then walked away. 

Kel buried her face into Dom's shirt. He wrapped his arms around her. Raoul walked up and cleared his throat. The two jumped apart.

"Let's go, you two. We have to get back to Corus."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With a sigh Kel flopped down onto her bed in the palace. Soon, a knock on the door interrupted her peace. Grumbling, she opened it. A servant handed her a document stamped with the Royal Seal. She thanked him and closed the door, skimming over the brief letter.

Dear Lady Knight Keladry,

I have yet to thank you for everything you have done for the realm. I am holding a ball tomorrow eve, and invite you to attend as a guest of honor.

Sincerely, Jonathon of conté .

With trembling fingers, Kel folded the letter and hurried to Lalasa's shop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	12. Sad farewell

(A/n: WARNING…the MAJOR OOC starts here.)

The next night, Kel walked into the banquet hall, accompanied by Dom. She wore a beautiful pale-green dress, with sleeves that flared out at the elbow. Looking around, she saw the Royal couple, Raoul, Buri, and all of her year-mates, along with many other knights and nobles. Seeing her, the King stood and raised his glass. She bowed her head courteously and found her seat, in between Raoul and Alanna, across from the King.

After the meal, everyone stood up to dance. As a waltz struck-up, Neal approached Kel.

"A dance, my Lady?" he said elegantly.

"Of course, dear Sir."

When the music paused, Dom came up to them, and Neal gave him his place. Kel and Dom spun and danced, smiling. Raoul stood and watched, hoping he could ask her.

When the song ended, he hurried forward. "May I, Kel?"

"I'd be honored," she said quietly, and took his arm. When they started dancing, Raoul looked into her shining hazel eyes and smiled.

_What a girl_, he thought.

Later on, while Raoul was talking to Alanna, he saw Jon walk up to Kel and ask her something. A piece of parchment was clutched in the King's hand. Raoul's eyes narrowed when Kel's face hardened and she nodded. She walked off and gathered her friends. Raoul confronted Jon.

"What was that about?" he asked his friend.

Jon looked down. "Raoul…I need to tell you something. I just found out," he said slowly and deliberately, waving the parchment half-heartedly in the air. "Rauthausak wishes to surrender, under one circumstance."

Raoul waited expectantly. Jon continued.

"He wants the Knight who killed Blayce…the Lady Knight. I asked her, and she agrees, it's worth the lives we'd save. Raoul, I'm sorry." he looked up at Raoul's face, then averted his gaze when he saw the mixture of fear, hurt, and sadness in the big knight's eyes. Raoul took a deep, shuddering breath, but said nothing.

"We're going to take her to where her Scanran escorts will be waiting. Raoul, the war is over."

Watching his former squire and King slowly depart, Raoul drew himself up and started singing a slow, mournful song. The room quieted the knight commander sing his farewell. A pale Thayet soon joined in and sang counterpoint. Gravely, Kel's friends stood and started singing as well.

Kel stopped but couldn't bear to turn around.

"Keladry?" the King whispered.

Kel nodded determinedly and kept walking, her friends' sad goodbye following her.

(a/n: I KNOW! Sad ending, and very OOC! Don't kill me! Anyway, I thought of this by listening to the song 'Time to say goodbye' by Josh Groban. If you want a sequel, review!) 


End file.
